


Love lies (but the heart never lies)

by jjunkii



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I feel like having a surgery just for tagging, M/M, how to tag actually?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjunkii/pseuds/jjunkii
Summary: Seongwu really needs a date for his cousin upcoming wedding because he can't show up alone and be a laughing stock for his big family for another year and maybe his nice and cute neighbour can help??





	Love lies (but the heart never lies)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I would like to thank everyone who read this work. I'm not that good but I try my best to be one.
> 
> Also, this is a student au (but there is no study scene... how weird hehe) ; nothing related to music but I'm sure it is still their interest ;)
> 
> Well? Have fun reading this :D
> 
> ps: Thank You Ongniel for giving and feeding us selcas together!!!! They are celebrating gapyeong weeks too bby!

There’s a spider at the corner of his living room that Seongwu has been staring for a solid five minutes without uttering words. No voice, only the sound of his breathing and the clock ticking every minute as the time goes by. It is the silence that gives him a clear mind to think.

 

His cousin wedding ceremony this weekend. Just one day...

 

After his mother mentioned about plus one for the wedding, his mind immediately goes to his neighbour, Kang Daniel. Daniel who always greet him every morning whenever they meet. His neighbour who is nice and kind enough to always help him whenever he seeks help. It is the same neighbour who he has been crushing on after he broke up with his boyfriend a month ago.

 

Yeah... He is going to do this.

 

He wastes no time standing up before heading out of his apartment. He clasps his hands together and stands right in front of the said neighbours’ apartment.

 

Seongwu bites his lips as he tries to school his thumping heart. The anxiety in his chest has been evolving by every minute of him standing there, doing nothing but to stare at the door without pressing the doorbell.

 

What if Daniel refuses to help him?

 

Seongwu presses his lips together.

 

At least he can try, right?

 

Ringing on the doorbell, Seongwu stands quietly in front of the door. He waits for Daniel to open the door and looks around to the walkway of the apartment. It has passed midnight already, no wonder he is shivering. Seongwu clears his throat as he lifts up his hand to adjust his bang, pushing his hair to make his typical comma hair. A few minutes have passed, he hears the light footsteps shuffling towards the living room and a switch being flipped inside, his heart beats heavily.

 

A yawn is heard, Seongwu smiles a little before the door swing open to a sleepy and shirtless Daniel, grumbling something under his breath that Seongwu failed to catch.

 

“Seongwu?” Daniel squints his eyes as he looks at the other man in front of him, wearing pyjamas and soft plushie slippers. “Got yourself lock again?”

 

Seongwu shakes his head and glances away from Daniel’s bare torso. “I have a favour to ask”

 

-ㅇ-

 

Even after getting into Daniel’s apartment, the other man is still shirtless as before. Daniel doesn’t make any efforts to grab any shirt to cover up his torso. He yawns loudly and scratches his head instead as he strides passes the living room before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

The quietness in the apartment makes Seongwu’s stomach flips. His fingers keep fidgeting onto his pyjamas and he tries to ignore his nervousness by sitting on the sofa with his legs cross.

 

The cold can pressing on his cheek startles Seongwu and he hears the other man chuckling at him. Daniel’s intense gaze is upon him as he sits next to Seongwu. The lithe man is squirming in his seat before he shifts a bit to give some space for Daniel to cross his legs too.

 

“So, it is one in the morning, Seongwu” The blond-haired man yawns again as he opens the can.

 

“I know” Seongwu scowls before he opens his can too.

 

“So what favour do you want from me actually?” Daniel asks as he shifts behind until his back rests on the sofa. He groans as he stretches his limp body like a cat.

 

“Errrmmm” Seongwu juts out his lips into a pout, eyes focusing at his can. “Canyoubemyboyfriend?” he mumbles.

 

There are swift movements next to him before he can process everything; the other man is already facing him with his brows furrow at Seongwu. Seongwu counts to five when he receives no answer from Daniel.

 

“Look... I have a wedding ceremony to attend this weekend with a plus one but I don’t have a boyfriend to show up and... And my cousin, Junho who is getting married is such a bully, he will make fun of me if I come to the wedding without anyone and I’m about to lose my shit over this... You do know I am so busy for my final year project and I don’t even take lots picture for upcoming photography exhibitions for my department... I need to ask my boss for a day off... What if my mom knows I don’t have anyone? What if she found out I was lying to her? She’s going to be disappointed with me! Oh my god, how d—”

 

Seongwu immediately shut his mouth when he feels the large hands clasping around his hands, tugging him to look at Daniel.

 

“You are rambling, Seongwu” Daniel mutters.

 

Seongwu takes a deep breath to calm his loud beating heart. His breathe stutters as he tries to let it out, slowly. Why does he let his anxiety cloud his mind? Seongwu feels the light caressing thumbs on the back of his hands. It successfully calming his mind as he tries to focus on the warm hands. When he lifts his head to look at his hands, Daniel is still holding his hands tightly, squeezing his hands a bit to give him strength.

 

“It’s okay, Seongwu. You are okay. I heard everything, focus on me” Seongwu smiles a little. His anxiety tone down little by little as he looks at Daniel into his eyes and giggles.

 

“You really know how to calm people down, Niel ah” Seongwu says.

 

“Not people but cats” Daniel grins as Seongwu pouts. “Come on. Don’t pout, it will be stuck on your cute face” He adds.

 

“I’m not cute” He mumbles.

 

“Of course,” Daniel ruffles Seongwu’s hair. “Don’t worry about it, Seongwu... I know what to do” He grins.

 

-ㅇ-

 

Standing next to his car, Seongwu straightens his suit as he glances at his reflection on the tinted mirror of his car. He looks like a baked potato with his hair upright and his white suits look like aluminium foils around the potato. Seongwu groans as he adjusts his hair again. When Daniel’s hand appears in his line of vision, he let the younger man runs his fingers over his hair, adjusting his hair until it becomes his typical comma hair.

 

“Come on. You can do it, we talked about this already, chin up, smile sincerely and just be confident” Daniel smiles brightly.

 

Seongwu swats Daniel’s hand from his hair and looks away to hide his reddening face. He holds the invitation card tightly that he is sure the card has crumples. His eyes are on the guests, looking at them entering the main lobby of the hotel.

 

Daniel is the first one who initiates their touches. It is a subtle touch, taking Seongwu’s hand to hold onto his arm. The gentleness of the other man sends spark to Seongwu’s chest.

 

Then, they start to walk towards the hotel, ignoring people around him as Seongwu grips Daniel’s arm harder. As they reach the main lobby, the receptionist immediately looks at them and Seongwu hand his invitation card to the receptionist.

 

Seongwu feels Daniel adjusting his own arm and gently taking Seongwu’s hand away before placing it back to his arm. The lithe man doesn’t comment anything about it as they wait for the receptionist to look through the name list. When the receptionist smiles and points the direction to the wedding hall, Seongwu let Daniel leads him towards the biggest hall room of the hotel.

 

The entrance of the hall itself has a pair of transparent curtains that are binding on the columns at the edge of the door. It is the first thing that grabs his attention before noticing people standing near the entrance, chatting there instead of going inside. Seongwu immediately understands why. The hall room is too packed with guests.

 

The hall room is decorated with cream and white curtains, draping each end of those curtains to the craft of golden columns along the hall, and each table have been covered with white tablecloths and 10 brown chairs are placed around the table. It’s pretty, especially when the bouquet of pink and red roses tied at the candlelight standing tall at the centre of the table make Seongwu regret not to bring his camera here. Plus, the big chandelier shining as bright as it can at the centre of the hall gives aesthetics values of the roses.

 

They look around to search for Seongwu’s parents. At the front of the hall room (thanking his mother for forcing him to eat fish to get tall so he can see almost all in the hall room) are where his parents at, taking pictures and chatting with the relatives.

 

Seongwu steals a glance at the other man and Daniel’s gaze meet him, the latter gives him a soft smile before staring at people who stare at them. Seongwu is the first one to walk inside the hall room, straight away down the aisle, and heading towards his relatives while Daniel follows as quietly as he can, sharp eyes bore around the hall to find for empty seats.

 

The nervousness in Seongwu’s chest grows and his smile strains as he stands next to his parents. They don’t utter any words when they notice him, instead, they let Seongwu wraps his hands around them and leans closer to kiss on their cheeks.

 

“Am I late?” Seongwu asks as he stares the lovely couple.

 

“A bit, they already exchanged vows and kisses,” His mother says as her hand travels up to a woman in front of her, pinching her back.

 

“Seongwu yah!” It is his sister, Eunji, leaning back towards their parents to hug Seongwu.

 

They talk quietly, trying not to make anyone to look at them and Seongwu tries his best to hide away from his relatives. They chat a bit about his day and what his family has been doing for the wedding, then he remembers Daniel. Seongwu turns to pull the other man closer but what he gets is an empty space where Daniel should be. He starts to look around through entire hall and at the rows of tables between the aisle for Daniel.

 

There are too many people in the hall for Seongwu to recognise which one is his neighbour. He snaps his head to look at his parents before leaning back to the nearest table, searching for Daniel.

 

If searching for Daniel who suddenly went missing make him anxious, his cousin, Junho’s loud voice shouting his name out of blue almost make him fall down to the floor and Seongwu silently pray for the floor to swallow him.

 

“Ong Seongwu! You came! Here I thought you are scared enough to actually come without a boyfriend” Junho’s voice fills with the mockery that Seongwu always wants to avoid it. “Where is your boyfriend? I don’t see anyone with you”

 

Seongwu looks directly at his cousin as he shuffles closer to his mother, linking his hand with her.

 

Remember to always be brave, Seongwu

 

“He is here” Seongwu glares despite having his anxiety peaking up in his chest again.

 

“Oh yeah?” Junho snorts and the rest of the family snicker. “Where?”

 

“Here” The deep and raspy voice coming out behind his back make Seongwu swirls around and there’s Daniel, standing in front him with his hands, holding up two glasses of wine. He has his typical smirk on his face as he looks to the rest of Seongwu’s relatives and moves closer to the lithe man to offer the wine.

 

“Sorry I got distracted by various types of drinks,” Daniel says as he lifts his hand up, pointing towards the nearest food area where people are lining up to grab their foods and drinks. Seongwu takes the glass on Daniel’s hand without any words.

 

“Who are you?” Seongwu’s mother smiles at him as Daniel leans closer to Seongwu, bumping their shoulders.

 

“I’m Kang Daniel, Seongwu’s boyfriend” He says and he smiles at Seongwu’s mother.

 

The rest of Seongwu’s relatives are staring at Daniel, feelings somehow in awe as Daniel stands there with his charming smile and professionally talking with Seongwu’s parents and other relatives nearby like they have known each other since young. Junho is the first one to snap out of the conversation, clearing his throat loudly.

 

“Why is everyone focusing on him? It’s my wedding” Junho grimaces.

 

“Well you are asking for me just now and I’m here” Daniel smirks, eye levelling to Junho’s before the groom turns away and starts to walk on the aisle to greet his guests.

 

Seongwu who is lost in his thoughts from Daniel’s outstanding acting startles when he feels a warm hand holding his cheek and caressing his cheek with the thumb.

 

“Are you okay?” Daniel frowns as their eyes meet.

 

The cool features on the blond-haired man loosen up as he stares at Seongwu, concerns all over his face. Seongwu nods his head, focusing on the calloused thumb rubbing his cheek.

 

When he starts to calm down and gives the other man his typical smile to indicate he is fine, the large hand on his face is still in its position before moving towards his shoulder. Daniel gives him a squeeze and lets his hand fall to his side. It makes Seongwu’s lips curve, forming a smile. This is nice. Seongwu suppresses a giggle as they move to sit next to his family.

 

“Eomma... This is Daniel... The plus one I have mentioned before” Seongwu says as Daniel reaches out for his hand and clasps their hands together.

 

“So, another Kang huh?” Eunji teases Seongwu. His sister grins as Seongwu rolls his eyes at her.

 

“Another Kang?” Daniel asks as he leans closer to the rest of the family.

 

Eunji smiles at him. “My boyfriend is Kang too” she says smugly as she winks at him.

 

“Wow really? Why didn’t you tell me Eunji’s boyfriend is Kang too, sunshine?” Seongwu splutters at the nickname while the rest of his family laugh at him.

 

Seongwu glares at Daniel, pulling his hand away from the other man only to pinch Daniel on his thighs. He smiles in triumph when he sees Daniel rubs his thighs while continues talking to Eunji as if nothing happens.

 

He wonders if Daniel ever meets his sister and his parents before because they just clicked. Daniel doesn’t have any problems chatting with them. Plus, he initiates almost all of their conversations and surprisingly most of Seongwu’s time is staring at his sister’s bright smile and listening to what Daniel and his sister arguing about cheap wine.

 

“Okay random question” Eunji says as she moves her seat from sitting next Seongwu to Daniel.

 

“Wow, you are stealing my sister now, Nielie?” Seongwu grins as Eunji tries to smack him but fail to reach because Daniel is sitting in between them.

 

“Shut up, he’s gay and I’m taken” Eunji murmurs as Daniel pouts and Seongwu laughs at them.

 

“Stop laughing” She says before shifting her attention to Daniel. “Tell me how you meet my cute bro, come on, spill”

 

Both of them clear their throat at the same time. The hand holding Seongwu’s has long gone and the said hand is now at Daniel’s neck, scratching his ear and playing with his earing as if he is shy to tell a story. But Seongwu knows Daniel is thinking. When he sees the other man has regained his composure faster than Seongwu, he smiles.

 

“Ah, the story is quite boring actually” Daniel clears his throat as he moves his hand to loosen up his tie. “Like any romantic story, I meet him at college” Daniel smiles a bit.

 

“When I first met him, he was very confident and stubborn man. Make me wonder if I can be friend with him or he is playing hard to get. We got to know each other more and we became close. Turn out he was a big softie. Also, he whines a lot and always need attention” Daniel coos when Seongwu whined at him. “I’m telling a story to your sister, Seongwu” He adds when Seongwu pouts.

 

“Okay that’s not what I meant” Eunji pouts too and she looks at her parents when her mother tuts her.

 

“Hush Eunji, don’t force Daniel to tell now” Seongwu’s mother interrupt. “Besides, both of you are spending your night, here right?”

 

“Spending night?” Seongwu and Daniel ask in unison.

 

-ㅇ-

 

Deluxe room.

 

The room as its descriptions a deluxe room with a bathroom on the right side of the door. While the shoe rack is placed on the corner of the wall behind the door. The room is big enough for two people to stay in. From the entrance, Seongwu only sees the edge of the bed. As he turns his attention to the opposite wall, the pastel art frames hanging at each side of the television attract Seongwu’s eyes. Yeah, this should be okay for him to stay here with Daniel, he thinks until he heads inside to look at the bed.

 

It is a queen size bed.

 

Seongwu stands at the edge of the bed and stares at Daniel when the other man stands next to him, staring at the bed with widening eyes.

 

Just great.

 

-ㅇ-

 

Luckily there is nearest shopping mall from the hotel for them to buy extra clothes. Now, Daniel and Seongwu in their new clothes, leather pants and long sleeves button up shirt, stay at each end of the lift as the lift goes down to the main lobby.

 

Seongwu is staring at the door when he starts to tap his foot on the floor unconsciously. It is quiet at first but the more he thinks about the consequences of his actions, the more he feels restless and the tapping becomes louder.

 

Why he always gets nervous? Is it because he will mess it up? Is it because he doesn’t know how to lie? Or is it because of Junho’s look on him? Why he always be restless when Junho is there?

 

“I’m nervous, Daniel” Seongwu stutters and Daniel is immediately on his side, taking the lithe man into his arms

 

“Yeah, I can see that, take a deep breath, Seongwu... What are you thinking? You are doing great just now, no one suspects anything about us” Daniel’s husky voice and his large hands circling his body make Seongwu feel like floating.

 

Seongwu rests his chin on Daniel’s shoulder as he takes a deep breath, listening to the blond-haired man’s heartbeats. It is slow, unlike his beating heart. The large hand running soothingly up and down his back ease Seongwu to think clearly.

 

“It is not me doing an amazing job, it’s you, Daniel” Seongwu mumbles as he wraps his hands around Daniel’s torso and let the warm engulfed him. “You feel nice” He says and it earns a chuckle from the other man.

 

“Stop overthinking, Seongwu. You are doing great, don’t bother correcting me when you are the one who talks back to your cousin” Daniel pats his back. “Junho is quite an asshole. I hate him already especially when he taunted me” He adds.

 

“That’s because you can’t deal when people taunting you, Nielie” Seongwu giggles before he eases down and smiles softly. “That’s why I don’t like getting near him” Seongwu mumbles and he let go of Daniel. “I’m okay now, Daniel”

 

“Really?” Daniel asks as he squints his eyes at the lithe man, hands still caressing Seongwu’s back.

 

Seongwu nods, giving him with his bright smile. “You are the best boyfriend I ever have” He says.

 

“Well fake boyfriend, Daniel” He adds quickly, afraid that Daniel will think weirdly of him. “My ex-boyfriend never knows how to treat me when I’m nervous”

 

There is a sudden silence between the two of them but Seongwu continues to smile at the other man, failing to realise Daniel’s hands on his back still as he looks at Seongwu. When Daniel withdraw his hands from the other man, his eyes are trailing everywhere except Seongwu. After a few minutes later, Daniel smiles with his eyes closed and his smile is so big that shows his teeth. Somehow, everyone can see the smile does not reach his ears.

 

“That’s good to hear, Hyung” Daniel says, voice croaked as he ends the conversation.

 

-ㅇ-

 

Seongwu scans around the hall as he sits next to his mother and let Daniel wanders around. When they first arrived there, the other man keeps his mouth shut and only points his hand towards the food area before he left. Even though they are separate, Seongwu’s eyes are fixed on the other man.

 

Daniel looks stunning even though the blond-haired man only lining up to take plates. The black shirt that he wears gives a very perfect sculpture of his wide shoulders plus the tight leather pant, hugging his muscular thighs making Seongwu sees stars.

 

He wonders if Daniel ever looks at his reflection in the mirror and compliment his own reflection because of his attractiveness. As if hearing everything in Seongwu’s mind, Daniel turns to look at him. Seongwu grimaces as he waves his hand at the young man, mentally smack every butterfly in his stomach as it flutters.

 

Eunji appears not long after Daniel’s attention is on the food again but Seongwu’s eyes never drift away from the other man especially when he rolls up his sleeves, exposing his veiny arms. His sister grins at Seongwu as she sits next to him, staring at her brother when he doesn’t notice her. She sides glance at her mother before reaching out to pinch Seongwu’s cheeks.

 

“Awwwwwww you look so in love right now, Seongwu-yah” Eunji coos. “Stop staring at your man like that. I hate couples”

 

Seongwu rubs his cheeks with his hands when Eunji grins at him again. “Like what? Why you always mean to me but not to other” He mumbles.

 

“Like you are head over heels over him, silly~~~ How not to? You are so adorable especially when you whine” She says.

 

“I don’t whine” Seongwu hisses and he tries so hard not to blush after he heard his sister.

 

Is he that transparent? Does Daniel know how he looks like?

 

His sister laughs when his expression turns mortified before reaching to slap his back. “NOONA!!!” He shouts as he swats her hands away from him.

 

The scraping sound opposite them make both of the siblings turn to face Daniel who is nudging the chair to place the plates on the table. There is various type of desserts from mini cupcakes to expensive looking dessert that Seongwu forgot its names. But what catches his attention is the brownie in front of the blonde-haired man from another plate he set down on the table.

 

There is no word exchange between them, just a light chuckle coming from Daniel before he pushes the plate in front of Seongwu.

 

“I know you will like this” Daniel smiles before looking around to others, smiling at Seongwu’s parents when they smile at him.

 

“Thank you, Nielie” Seongwu mumbles as he takes the fork Daniel placed on the plate and pulls the plate near him.

 

“Ah, young lovers” Eunji sighs. “Why my boyfriend has worked on a weekend”

 

“Ask him to resign” Seongwu giggles as he takes a bite of the brownie.

 

“Brat” Eunji tsks and Daniel chuckles at them.

 

-ㅇ-

 

It is around eight with only a few guests of the bride and the groom close friends, and their relatives left in the hall. The big hall where guests used to fill out all the table has been cut into half and the empty tables have been folded and put aside, leaving a large space behind where some guests stand and gather to talk instead of sitting at their seats.

 

It is later around nine when the loud music blasting through the hall dim and everyone in the room has seated to their respective seats, their attention shift to the sound of the microphone and a loud chuckle echoing around the hall. On the stage, the groom stands there while holding up the mic to his mouth and proudly introducing himself and his wife. Everyone claps over the lovely couple and stares at the groom as he begins to talk.

 

Junho starts to tell stories about how he and his wife met, how they got close, how he proposed and everything about Suji. The rest of guests inside the hall are immersed with the story including Seongwu as he rests his chin on his palm and looks at Junho’s wife, Suji. The bride is smiling shyly when Junho reaches out to hold her hand and leans closer to press his lips on her knuckles before continue telling the story.

 

The tapping on the table stirs Seongwu’s attention from the couple towards the blond-haired man. Daniel is currently staring at the fork, toying it on the table instead of listening like others are doing. Seongwu looks around and glad that the sound doesn’t stir any disruption to others who are too engrossed to realise the tapping sound has become louder and louder.

 

He needs to make it stop.

 

Seongwu quietly moves his chair and slips away before switching his seat next to Daniel. The other man abruptly stops playing with the fork and places it on the table as Seongwu presses their thighs together.

 

“What are you doing?” Seongwu asks when he turns to look at the young man. Daniel simply shrugs and looks at Seongwu.

 

“Didn’t know I need to listen to boring love story” He mumbles his words out, slightly pouts.

 

“Are you bored?” Seongwu giggles.

 

“Kinda? Besides you are pretty far away from me and I can’t talk across the table without being rude to the ‘lovely’ couple” Daniel stresses on the lovely word before rolling his eyes.

 

“You are kinda rude when you started to tap fork on the table you know” Seongwu reaches out to pinch the other man on his arm but Daniel is quick to grab his hand and pulls it down to rest on Seongwu’s thigh.

 

“Nah, I’m just trying to catch your attention,” Daniel says as he rests his hand on his thigh, clenching his hand numerous times before opening it widely.

 

Seongwu’s focus is immediately on his hand next to Daniel’s, opening his hand the same way as the latter does. Seongwu bites his lips when Daniel clears his throat, lifting up his hand from his thighs to scratch the back of his ear before resting it back on his thighs.

 

Seongwu steals a glance at Daniel when he realises the other man is focusing on the story Junho has been telling them. Seongwu’s cheeks warm as he looks back on Daniel’s hand resting on his thighs. Maybe he isn’t thinking straight. Maybe he is too engrossed seeing Junho holding his wife’s hand dedicatedly that make him think how does it feel to hold hand with someone he truly wants to.

 

As soon as he realises where his mind has led him, he blushed. He knows his little crush on Daniel has grown bigger as the wedding ceremony goes by. It doesn’t help him to label it as a mere silly crush now when all he gets from Daniel is a warm encouragement to be brave and not to overthink. So, here he is, sitting next to the other man, thinking about his love towards Daniel.

 

Everything happens are beyond his mind especially when he lifts his hand from his thighs and hover it over Daniel’s hand. Seongwu steals another glance on the said man to see whether Daniel is aware of his action or not. Daniel is not fazed by his actions. So, Seongwu bites his lips as his attention is back and fully on their hands. He doesn't move, even when Daniel laughs along with the whole guests to the joke that Seongwu doesn’t bother to listen. As he leans his hand to Daniel’s hand, fingertips lightly touching Daniel’s palm at first. Seongwu still his fingers there, waiting for Daniel to react.

 

When the other man doesn’t react to it, it takes another will and bravery as Seongwu slips his fingers in between Daniel’s, interlacing their hands and pressing their palms together. It feels nice as he sees how their hands fit together; the contrast of their hands, his slight tan hand with Daniel’s light hand, pressing together as if they belong to each other. He feels warm all over his chest as he grips it tightly, knowing Daniel feels his hand as much as he feels Daniel’s. Although Daniel’s hand doesn’t move to tighten their intertwine hand, Seongwu feels happy to see their hands, clasping together.

 

At the thought of holding Daniel’s hands again has led him with sharing his days with him, laughing at each other, and seeing Daniel every day again and again. It makes Seongwu snaps from his fantasy. His brows furrow at it, his grip loosens. A crush is only a crush, he tells to his mind.

 

There is no way Daniel will set his eyes on him. He is just an ordinary senior year student who looks nothing compare to Daniel and Daniel? He is a very bright person who brings joys to people while he doesn’t fit to be with the young man. Seongwu smiles sadly, heart aching as he stares their hands before slowly pulling his hand away.

 

But Seongwu blinks as he feels Daniel moves his hand. It is a sudden movement, clasping Seongwu’s hand to still his movement. The lithe man takes a deep breath as he lifts his head to stare at the other man but he realises Daniel’s attention is at Junho, not at him.

 

“Nielie?” Seongwu whispers as softly as he can, watching the other man.

 

“I... I... I’m cold actually” Daniel’s voice stammers as he smiles a little, eyes never found Seongwu’s.

 

Seongwu takes another glance upon the other man, eyes shining brightly as he feels Daniel tighten his grips again. It might be for a while, he whispers as he smiles shyly. Seongwu ducks his head and looks at their hands. Just like what he thinks before, their hands fit like a pair of the jigsaw puzzle and he feels like his world has been lifted up and he is in cloud nine just by staring at their linked hands.

 

“Seongwu”

 

Seongwu bites his lips as he stares at the long fingers on the back of his hand. So pale compared to his skin. He wonders how Daniel’s skin look soft despite having veiny arms and calloused fingers that give a different definition of the other man.

 

“Seongwu”

 

Oh, how he wants to hold Daniel’s hand forever and never let go. The warm and big hand intertwine with his hand give warm to his chest that he never feels before. Maybe it’s the happiness like how he feels when he drinks hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows on top.

 

“Ong Seongwu!”

 

Seongwu flinches so hard to the voice that he immediately snatches his hand away from Daniel’s and lifts up his head to look at the person who has been calling him. He feels Daniel’s hand trailing up his thighs to pat him, squeezing it a bit as Seongwu take a deep breath. Seongwu hasn’t realised Junho has strides towards their table, now standing in front of their table. His cousin’s eyes never leave him and he put the mic on the table, edging towards Seongwu.

 

“I’m so disappointed with you, Seongwu” Junho tuts as he leans closer to Seongwu before lifting the mic to his lips. “Does my love story sound boring to everyone here?” He questions that earn loud laughter from the rest of the guest.

 

“Here. Stand up” Junho says to the mic. “I think I want to hear your story and how you meet your beloved Kang Daniel” He smirks. “Maybe it will be more interesting than mine, right?”

 

Seongwu hesitantly stands up from his seat, eyes wandering from his family when they give him a reassuring smile before he turns to look at Daniel. The other man has unreadable expression plastering on his face as he stares directly on Junho. No words, no smile, not even touches from Daniel, so Seongwu take a deep breath, reaching for the mic.

 

“Hi, I’m Seongwu, Junho’s cousin” He mumbles to the mic as everyone sing-songs greeting him. Seongwu stands there like a deer caught in the headlights, feeling all eyes on him. He silently wants people to stop staring at him because he hates attention.

 

“I... I know... Daniel from college” Seongwu is stuttering as he looks around. His hands start to sweat and his grips on the mic tighten as he tries to remember what Daniel has been telling his sister hours ago. Before he can continue, the mic is taken from his grips and Seongwu turns to look at Daniel who stands next to him.

 

“Let me continue the story, Seongwu” He reaches out to take one of Seongwu’s hands, linking it with his hand.

 

“Where should I begin?” Daniel says, letting out soft chuckles as he brings the mic to his mouth.

 

“I was a freshman when I first met him... Our paths never met actually... he is in photography major while I’m an art major student. It’s like our world is parallel and I didn’t know how to greet him, to try to talk to him. So, I just watched him from far, hoping one day I will have the courage to speak to him... I’m in Junior year when destiny decides to fuck it and let these two meets.” Daniel smirks at his remark and he ignores the faint laughter from the guests as he looks at Seongwu.

 

“So, we met again when I was searching for apartments to rent. I build up my courage to greet him” Daniel smiles while staring at Seongwu when the other man tightens his grip on their clasped hands.

 

Seongwu’s eyes meet Daniel’s as the other man continue telling the story to everyone in the hall. His beating heart has slowly toned down since the attention is now on Daniel but he feels it. He feels Daniel’s attention to him. He watches how Daniel never let go of his hand as he speaks and the rest of the audience keep quiet as they listen to Daniel. It calms Seongwu especially when Daniel take a glance at people near them before slowly giving the mic at Seongwu, he takes it without arguing.

 

“We talked...” Seongwu mumbles through the mic and stares at Daniel as the other man jerk his chin at him, encouraging him to speak.

 

“Whenever we met, we talked. I started to seek help from Daniel whenever I was in trouble. Plus, I’m sucked with plumbing and assembled furniture, so he helped me a lot with that. Also, I’m quite dumb with IT actually. I don’t even know how to download antivirus in my laptop and Daniel teased me a lot about that” Seongwu smiles a little as the whole guests laugh at him.

 

“Then, we started to spend our free time to watch a movie. I am busy with my part-time work and exhibition for the final project but we still manage to steal time for our leisure time... We... Err” Seongwu bites his lips as he stuck with his words again and he immediately shoves the mic to the other man, earning a chuckle from Daniel.

 

“A year ago, I realise my whole life staring at him is actually me having a crush on him and I found it weird because he is a guy. I merely think it as adoration towards Seongwu” Daniel’s deep voice echoing and he presses his lips together.

 

“And I’ve been watching him since freshman year up until now. I love when he tried to make people laugh at his lame joke. During my sophomore year, I secretly listened to his joke in one of class we were in together and people looked at me weirdly because I laughed to myself” Daniel laughs along with the people in the hall, his eyes looking everywhere except at Seongwu, smiling absently like he is recalling memories.

 

“Oh, I love when he smiles too. Whenever he smiles, the sun loses its brightness because it goes to Seongwu” He looks at his hand, holding the mic tightly, breathe echoing as he takes a deep breath. “Then I realise I have fallen so hard on him, it is not even a crush anymore” He adds.

 

All coos can be heard and Seongwu feels his cheeks warm as he hears it. Unconsciously, he reaches out for the mic and Daniel let him take it.

 

“Ah, I didn’t know I have a stalker” Seongwu says. He is smiling brightly when he hears Daniel scoffs at him.

 

“Well, that’s from his side, right? For me, I like when Daniel always laugh at everything even if it was not funny. Also, please don’t be deceived by his look, he might look big and intimidating but he is just a puppy. You are going to like him even if you try to hate him like me” Seongwu giggles and everyone laughs at them as Daniel make a face to his words before Seongwu places the mic to the table.

 

They don’t utter any words as their eyes meet and their lips curve into a big smile. Seongwu feels butterflies in his stomach all over again and this time, he wants to believe all the words coming out from Daniel is sincerely true. He doesn’t realise how long they stare at each other until he hears a loud clearing throat in front him and turns to look at Junho.

 

“That... That was quite... Err...a story” Junho mumbles as he turns to look at the guest. His wife appears next to his side, linking their arm together. Suji smiles at her husband before looking at Seongwu.

 

“You know, the story doesn’t complete until you seal it with a kiss” Suji says.

 

Seongwu is taken aback by Suji’s words and looks down to hide his reddening face. He doesn’t even think to that extent but... He steals a glance at Suji who is still standing in front of him, smiling brightly.

 

Just a peek on the cheek then.

 

Seongwu leans closer to Daniel and presses his lips on the other man’s cheek as quick as he can before pulling away. Seongwu ducks his head a bit, hiding his reddening face as he creates a large space between them.

 

“Awww that’s not a kiss, Seongwu ssi” Suji pouts at them and Seongwu is having trouble to reject her request.

 

“True” Daniel says to Suji. “That’s not a kiss, Seongwu”

 

Seongwu’s eyes widen as Daniel leans closer into his space. Daniel’s eyes are on his face, looking at him like he is the most interesting person to look at. His heart is pounding loudly when the other man takes his hand into his hand, gripping it gently. It feels private when Daniel hold his hand delicately just like Junho did to his wife, the calloused thumb rubbing a small circle over his knuckles. It is soothing, soft and gentle yet rough from the calloused skin that keeps caressing him. It makes his cheeks warm.

 

Seongwu’s eyes land on their hands, staring on how delicate Daniel hold him. It stuck there as Daniel tightens his grip and leans down to press his lips to the knuckles. Before his minds can process anything, he feels the other hand snake around his neck, pushing aside his hair that sends chills all over his body. He feels a slight tug from the other man. Unconsciously, Seongwu steps closer to him.

 

Daniel doesn’t utter any words even when he let go of Seongwu’s hand to hold onto his hip. His eyes are searching for the latter, seeking some reassure as the hand on his neck move down to his shoulder, squeezing it gently. There is no word exchange, only a loud pounding heart from Seongwu and a gentle smile from Daniel.

 

Seongwu sees how Daniel’s gaze shift towards his lips, subconsciously wetting his lips before Daniel leans closer. He feels like his air has been taken away when Daniel’s lips brush with his. It is soft and wet but somehow it fit nicely on his lips. Seongwu shut his eyes in the instant as Daniel tilts his head, angling their head as he deepening their kiss. Seongwu’s hands have trailing around Daniel’s shoulders, holding it tightly as if his knees will buckle without any anchorage. He feels the warm hand snake around his body, pulling him closer until what he feels is Daniel’s chest and his beating heart.

 

It is intoxicated, everything about Daniel feels like a drug now. He is euphoric with the kiss that he leans back towards Daniel, chasing after his lips as the other man pulls back from their kiss. Seongwu’s eyes flutter as he stares at the latter, staring at the flushed face of Daniel. At the moment, Seongwu forgets they are in the hall with people around them as he continues to stare, wanting to remember how hard Daniel’s breath fanning over his cheek, his swollen plump lips and his unfocused eyes as he shut it together to take a deep breath. It is until he feels the warm hand trails up to his face, caressing his cheek that Seongwu snaps from his daze.

 

“This is a kiss, Seongwu” Daniel’s voice rasps and he smiles softly at Seongwu.

 

-ㅇ-

 

The kiss.

 

It’s distracting.

 

It’s disturbing.

 

His mind has stopped thinking sane after the kiss. Whatever kisses he has shared with his exes never give him a longing feeling compared to Daniel’s. Daniel’s lips feel like a poison that Seongwu drunk and it makes him wanting more, craving more for those soft lips. He vaguely remembers how he chased for the lips, wanting more except it is so far away for him to reach.

 

Seongwu spends his times with his sister after that and they head for a slow dance together. The loud yet soft beating music blasting throughout the hall make everyone dance with laughter but he stands there, hugging his sister with his mind on Daniel’s lips and his words. The other man has excused himself for a toilet break. It has been an hour and everyone is dancing with their partner.

 

Seongwu tries not to frown. No, he can’t feel sad about this. Even after Daniel’s amazing performance to deceive his family and his relatives, he should be thanking the other man for helping him. No one makes fun of him, no one try to taunt him and everyone always look at Daniel as if it is unfair for someone like Seongwu to be with him.

 

They shouldn’t be worried about that. He thinks. Daniel is never his, to begin with.

 

-ㅇ-

 

It was past midnight when they return to their room except Seongwu doesn’t remember how he returned to his room. He sighs in content as he lands face first on the soft bed. He let out a soft sigh as he feels the firm hands removing his shoes.

 

“I didn’t know you get drunk easily” There’s a deep voice near him that he knows it belongs to Daniel but his eyes are too heavy to open to search for the other man.

 

No. He doesn’t get drunk easily. His alcohol tolerance is higher than anyone in his circle of friends yet he gets drunk when he is with Daniel. Seongwu doesn’t bother to reply as he tosses his body around, seeking for warm.

 

“I’m cold” He mumbles. He feels the dip on the other side of the bed before he feels the heavy duvet drapes over his lithe body. “Thank you” He whispers without opening his eyes.

 

“Oh my god, you look like a cat right now” Daniel snickers and it causes the lithe man to whine at him.

 

“Fine, I will shut my mouth” Daniel says and Seongwu nods his head in satisfaction. “I’m going to wash my face and change my clothes... Just... Sleep, Hyung”

 

With that, Seongwu feels the duvet moves slightly as Daniel moves but he is still refusing to open his eyes. He doesn’t want to look at Daniel right now. Seongwu bites his lips and squirms as he hides his face into his pillow.

 

He hates everything he has been dealing with today. He hates how he has to deal with his roller-coaster feelings that don’t help him to solve his problems. It is anxiousness that he felt early in the morning before it blooms into happiness for the rest of the day. Then, night comes. He has to deal with confusion. He is confused with his emotions and right now? He feels so sad that he just wants to hide from everyone.

 

He wants to believe what Daniel has told everyone tonight. He wants Daniel to kiss him as he did again. He wants it to be real. He knows this is all a pretend, an act that he asks for Daniel, to begin with. He has spent his times with his sister after that. He has chugged every wine he can grab, and almost blurting out everything about his fake pretend relationship to his sister because this fake relationship has taken its toll on him.

 

He wants it to be real. He wants it to be real. He wants his fake relationship to be real.

 

He is too deep with his thoughts that he startles when he feels the light tug on his arms. His own body move on its own and his face settles at the crook of Daniel’s neck. He feels the warm hand moves to card his hair. He let the other man pushes his bang out of his sweaty forehead and the other hand wraps around him.

 

“Why are you crying, Seongwu? Please don’t cry...” Daniel whispers.

 

Seongwu blinks his eyes at the remark. It is after Daniel told him that he realises he has been crying and he is breathing rapidly. Seongwu shut his eyes and sinks deeper into Daniel’s embrace. He shakes his head, biting his lips as he starts to whimper.

 

It’s hurt.

 

Seongwu shuts his eyes tightly, hands encircling Daniel’s torso as if his life is depending on the latter. The other man doesn’t invade him, he doesn't say anything about the situation. Daniel keeps his mouth shut even though he has right to ask Seongwu what happened. The large hand on his back, running around his back soothingly make his tears to fall at the thought of having Daniel taking care of him.

 

He doesn’t remember when he stopped crying or how he stopped crying, all he can remember is a soft humming sound coming out from Daniel, his large hands on Seongwu’s back, and the lips pressing on top of his head that lulls him to sleep.

 

-ㅇ-

 

The faint noise echoing the quiet room stir Seongwu from his slumber. Seongwu doesn’t move at first. His limp body is aching and he let out a soft sigh as he curls his toes. When he opens his eyes, the brightness of the light above him greets him and he has to squint his eyes to adjust to the light of the room. Seongwu yawns before his eyes land on the strong collarbone jutting out of baggy shirt belong to the next person.

 

“You are awake now, Seongwu?” The deep and raspy voice rings out near his ear sends shiver all over his body. He is fully aware of how his head is resting on Daniel’s wide shoulder but he doesn’t want to move.

 

“What time is it?” Seongwu asks voice croaked from the sleep. When Daniel moves to grab his phone on his nightstand, Seongwu moves along with him, sinking closer, nose nuzzling at the lovely throat.

 

He shut his eyes, breathing in the faint musky scent from the other man. Somehow staying there makes him feel calm as the memory from the yesterday flowing back into his mind. He is glad that Daniel chooses to keep his mouth shut instead of asking him why and what make he felt like yesterday.

 

So, Seongwu shifts his attention to Daniel again. He feels comfortable and the warmth of the other man almost making him purr like a cat. Daniel who always warm is what he loves in man, well, in Daniel and he is content. He stays in the same position for the longest time he can, eyes shutting as he listens to the tapping sound of Daniel using his phone. When he feels the vibration as Daniel clears his throat, Seongwu cranes his neck to stare at the latter.

 

“It’s 10 in the morning” Daniel’s voice rumbles and Seongwu let out a chuckle as he feels it.

 

Seongwu has to drag his sore body away from the other man when Daniel put his phone back on the nightstand. He lies on his back, staring up at the ceiling that is blurry to his eyes. When he rubs his eyes before blinking back to look at the ceiling, he feels a deep gaze boring into him. Seongwu steals a glance at Daniel and chuckles. The other man has folded his arm under his head, lips curving into a big smile and his eyes are on the lithe man. Seongwu blinks at him before mimicking Daniel.

 

“You know” Daniel starts and there’s a hint of excitement in his voice as he continues. “Eunji knocked our door at eight sharps, asking if you want to grab some food but I told her you are sleeping so she brought us food”

 

“No way” Seongwu gasps before narrowing his eyes at Daniel, doubting the other man.

 

When Daniel laughs at him, Seongwu takes his time sitting up from the bed and leans closer towards Daniel’s side. Just like what Daniel told him before, there is food on the nightstand near to the other man.

 

“Oh my god! You make Eunji bring foods here!” Seongwu giggles as he lies on his back, eyes shutting tightly as he laughs. “She never did that to me!”

 

“Trust me, I need to open the door as wide as I can so she can see you in bed, sleeping” Daniel chuckles. “She really loves you, you know... I wish I have siblings” He adds.

 

“I know” Seongwu smiles as he looks at Daniel. “Well is that why you adopt cats and let they stay with your Eomma?” He asks.

 

Daniel purses his lips a bit, hands crossing over his chest as if he is thinking about what Seongwu told him. Then he smiles, showing his typical bunny smile and eyes forming into the crescent.

 

“Yeah, it’s true... I can’t believe you know about that” Daniel says, lips still curving into a big smile.

 

Seongwu sits up on the bed before smiling at Daniel as he recalled something from past. “Well,” Seongwu suppresses a giggle. “I keep track with photo frame hanging on your wall... about four cats right, Niel ah? You are not an easy man to put random pictures in your house unless they have sentimental values on you~”

 

Daniel’s eyes glints happily and Seongwu wonder if someone can smile even brighter than they can but Daniel did that. It’s brighter and wider than before. “That is 100% true” He answers while smiling so hard that Seongwu actually notices the faint pink appearing across his cheeks.

 

“Let’s eat, Seongwu” Daniel turns to grab the food.

 

-ㅇ-

 

It’s after they have checked out from their room, Daniel stays at the main lobby as Seongwu heads to the restroom. He stays at the restroom to do nothing except to stare at his reflection. When he pulls his phone out of his pocket, he looks at notifications and the time on his phone, twelve in an afternoon. He has stayed in the restroom for 10 minutes already. Seongwu sighs as he looks at his reflection, his hair is slightly tousled and he looks troubled. He immediately runs his hand through his hair, pushing his bang away as if it will help him look less trouble.

 

Seongwu should be happy that he manages to convince his relatives about his boyfriend. He should be smiling with Daniel after their outstanding performance that makes Seongwu himself believe everything that Daniel said before. He is grateful for Daniel and he wants to be happy, to celebrate it because everything will turn back to normal. Except he doesn’t. He feels restless and bothered about it.

 

His mind continues replaying to the last night incident. Their storytelling, their kiss, him crying over it and Daniel embracing him like he is someone needs to be taken care of. Seongwu bites his lips as he looks at his reflection again. His eyes shown trouble, lips frowning at something he knows it is about Daniel and him, and his trouble mind doesn’t stop especially when he returns to the main lobby, eyes catches the sight of Daniel standing and talking to his parents.

 

Seongwu stares at the other man as Daniel smiles to his parents. No one bats their eyes on Seongwu as he stands at the hallway between the restroom and the main lobby, watching them. Daniel is bowing to his parents with a shy smile on his face and his mother tells something to the blond-haired man before his father lifts his hands to hold Daniel, hugging him.

 

“Ah, your parents are really fond of him” A cheerful voice next to Seongwu causes him to startle. Seongwu turns to see Suji, smiling at him.

 

“Hi, Seongwu ssi” Suji says as she looks at the main lobby where Daniel and Seongwu’s parents at. They watch how Daniel tries to talk about something. Daniel’s eyes lit up as he starts to explain animatedly, his hands moving around like explaining some geometry that Seongwu failed to catch.

 

“He looks comfortable with your parents” Suji says after watching them for a while and it stirs Seongwu from his intense gaze upon his parents and Daniel.

 

“Yesterday when he talked about you, I was so happy that I squealed to his story... He was so fond of you and I can see the love in his eyes whenever his eyes landed on you, Seongwu ssi. I am sure you are the most important person in his world” She says as she smiles.

 

“You are so lucky to have him, Seongwu ssi” She adds.

 

It takes a few seconds for Seongwu to shut his mouth, refraining him from asking why. There’s a hint of happiness in Suji’s eyes as she looks at him. Her eyes are sparkling and the sparkles are all over her face that makes she looks extra pretty. So, Seongwu smiles at her as bright as he can while looking back at Daniel.

 

Yeah lucky me...

 

-ㅇ-

 

The journey to their apartment is rather quiet when Daniel falls asleep in the car after resting his head against the window while Seongwu has been stealing glances on the other man at every red light they encountered. His hands holding the sterling tightly as he thinks about what Suji has told him, how Daniel and his parents to each other, and about him and Daniel.

 

Even when they have arrived at their apartment, both keep their mouth shut as they enter the lift. Daniel who is still in a daze from his slumber yawns and scratches his head while Seongwu is deep in his thought. It is when both of the two men stand in front of their own apartments; Seongwu’s hand on the knob as he keys his passcode on his door while Daniel stands quietly in front of his door, his eyes never leave Seongwu.

 

“Thank you for everything, Daniel” Seongwu says as he bows slightly to the other man. “I will forever be grateful for what you did” He continues, his gaze is on his hands as he fidgets his shirt.

 

“I will tell my parents we decide to go separate ways so you wouldn’t have to deal with this again... I guess this end here, thank you for everything again” Seongwu murmurs.

 

“Bullshit”

 

Seongwu’s eyes flickering as he looks at the latter. When Daniel’s eyes meet him, the hardened gaze from the other man makes Seongwu shut his mouth. There’s a mixture of anger and disappointment flashing on Daniel’s face, his lips press thin and his brows pinched. At the moment, Seongwu doesn’t understand Daniel.

 

“That’s it? Do we go separate ways? You don’t think your parents will find it weird when you go and meet them alone?” Daniel barks and it irks Seongwu.

 

“So, what do you suggest? You want us to continue this fake relationship even after the wedding? You want to play with my heart, Daniel?” He snaps and he glares at the other man when Daniel keeps his mouth shut.

 

“What you did at the wedding is 100% perfect, everyone including me believes your acting but I know you don’t feel like that, you are just acting, Daniel” – Don’t hurt my heart, Daniel left unsaid as Seongwu ducks his head.

 

He doesn’t know why he’s been acting like this, it is probably his own fear – too scared of losing someone. Since morning, his minds have been thinking about Daniel, Daniel and only Daniel. He starts to put Daniel in everything; attending to every party together, hanging out at the campus more, watching movies together, cooking together even if he sucks at it, and he wants to spend more and most of his time with him.

 

Yet he feels so scared about it. He is terrified by his own feelings. He gets so scared of Daniel knowing his true feelings.

 

The faint laughter from the other man brings him back to reality. When he chooses to look at Daniel, he wishes he doesn’t. Daniel’s face is in anguish, his shoulders slump and there’s the emptiness in his usual shining eyes. Then, Daniel frowns, turning away from Seongwu. His finger is trembling as he presses his passcode on the door, waiting for the door to beep. His hand reaches to grip the knob; tightly that Seongwu can see those knuckles whiten as he opens the door.

 

It’s a faint whisper but Seongwu hears it anyway.

 

“I never act throughout the wedding... What I’ve been telling and showing you and everyone is my true feelings towards you… but thank you for reminding me we are just faking our relationship, it hurt so bad when I want it to be true”

 

-ㅇ-

 

It has been days since last time Seongwu saw his neighbour. In other words, Daniel has been staying in his art studio, locked inside, refusing to meet anyone. Seongwu starts to notice it when he tries to reach out for the other man back, explaining about his outburst because he feels bad for snapping at his neighbour but every time he rings the doorbell, none answer to him.

 

He starts to look around at the campus, at the cafeteria where Daniel used to sit with his fellow art friends but the young man is missing even in his group of friends. Seongwu thinks it must be easy to find the other man as their department shares the same building but life doesn't work like how he wants. Seongwu doesn’t find the latter at all. Jaehwan, one of Daniel’s friends is the first one to realise his odd behaviour and frowns every time they stumbled in their ways. Jaehwan with his hands full of food and pinched brows, he frowns at Seongwu.

 

It’s on day eight, Jaehwan comes at him drags him out and away from the art department towards the empty staircase that leads them to the cafeteria. His face stoic as he looks at Seongwu. “Please stop looking for Daniel, he doesn’t want to meet you” He tells Seongwu and the lithe man frowns at him.

 

“But... I need to explain... I make mistakes, I didn’t realise it” Seongwu mumbles, hands clasping tightly when Jaehwan averting his gaze away from Seongwu, sighing.

 

“I’m sure you have lots to tell him but give him some space... I’m not going to lie to you, I sort of hate you right now, he is my friend...” Jaehwan whispers then he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Look I don’t hate you—please don’t look at me like a kicked puppy—it just I have never seen Daniel in despair before, how empty his eyes are, and he doesn’t draw anything. He sits there and stares at an empty canvas, refusing to talk with me too” Jaehwan explains when he leans closer, hands gripping Seongwu’s upper arms tightly.

 

“Give him some time”

 

-ㅇ-

 

“So, tell me again about you and Daniel?”

 

Seongwu groans out loud as he hides his face into his pillow and rolls around his bed. It is the third times he told Sungwoon what actually happened during the wedding. Both of them are currently lying on the bed with Seongwu’s laptop and camera laying on the bed as Seongwu abandons his work.

 

Seongwu sighs when Sungwoon doesn’t budge and keeps staring at him like a kid waiting for a storytelling from his father. Seongwu counts to three as he breathes in and sits up on the bed, legs crossing and his gaze is on the other man.

 

It has been 12 days since he saw Daniel and he starts to feel irritated. His neighbour who used to greet him every morning has a strong gut to avoid him. It makes him bitter as his worries turn into exasperates that he needs someone to lash it out. Hence, Ha Sungwoon.

 

“Okay let me recalled” The elder between them speak and Sungwoon sits up, mirroring him.

 

“You asked him to be your fake boyfriend — the same guy you have been crushing on after you broke up – and he has been treating you like you are his damsel in distress – shush I’m recalling – and you snapped at him when he argued about not wanting to end this act then suddenly he told you his feelings towards you are real?” The elder stares at him.

 

“Yes, yes and yes!” Seongwu whines as he hides his face with his hands. “Can you stop reminding me about that? He was the one who starts arguing about my parents found it weird if we went separate way” He pouts.

 

“Oh my god, Ong Seongwu! You are so dense” Sungwoon deadpans, his hand reaching to Seongwu’s back before slapping him hard that make Seongwu yelps.

 

“No wonder he’s avoiding you... Don’t you realise it? He wanted you to see him” The elder says, eyes narrowing at Seongwu as the lithe man rubs his back.

 

“I don’t get it... I am seeing him, he has been such a nice neighbour—”

 

“THAT!” Sungwoon suddenly shouts, muting whatever Seongwu about to say. “That’s your problem! You see him as your neighbour. You think he is only helping you because you are his neighbour. Think again, Seongwu yah” He explains as he flicks his fingers onto Seongwu’s forehead.

 

“Just try to think more than just thinking him as a neighbour who helped you. You told me he has been watching you since freshman year, right? He freaking has a crush on you since freshman year until now and you only know him early this year...” Seongwu stares, lips pressing into a thin line as if he wants to argue but Sungwoon is having none.

 

“I want you to think again, Seongwu... Think about everything he did to you, for you. When you know the answer to your heart, find him and explain” He murmurs. “I know he is waiting for you” His friend reaches out to ruffle Seongwu’s hair and his lips curving into a smile.

 

.

 

It is after Sungwoon leaves the house; Seongwu wraps his body with the huge duvet and shut his eyes. Sungwoon’s words linger in his mind even after he manages to clear out all the fuzziness in his head. His friend’s words have taken over him especially when he tries to remember everything about Daniel.

 

His mind is drifting back to the wedding day when he asked Daniel to help him. The other man didn’t hesitate to agree with him even though he doesn’t have to. He realises how Daniel always put him first during the wedding, bringing foods for him, making his family happy, making him happy, and talking back to others especially Junho when they make him uncomfortable. He remembers the time when their hands clasped together, so tightly that Daniel avoided looking at him, but he saw it, he saw the faint rosy cheeks on Daniel even though his face was stoic. Then, their kiss. Seongwu is beyond speechless, it’s too much for him to remember their kiss.

 

He furrows as his mind drifting further to the time when they were in the lift, talking as Seongwu started to freak out. He vaguely remembers how Daniel tensed to his words about the fake boyfriend, and again when they separated to their own apartments. The same dull voice talking to him, the same emptiness in his eyes as he looked at Seongwu and Daniel tried not to crumble when Seongwu’s words hurt him. It is where Seongwu realise how wrong he is.

 

“I’m so dumb” He mumbles.

 

-ㅇ-

 

It’s weekend as he counts day 13. The first thing Seongwu do after he finished his class is to immediately heading towards the art department where he knows no art students will be in the department except for few students who stayed in the private studio room for their project.

 

When he steps into the room, his gaze is everywhere; his eyes are scanning around the colourful room and people in it. At the centre of the room is where the two students stand, in front of their respective canvas and art tools. Both of the students have stopped painting to look at him. One of the students put their stuff on the stool and removes the apron before walking towards him. It is when he hears the soft sigh and the hands patting on the jeans that he realises it is Jaehwan, Daniel's best friend.

 

“Seongwu hyung? What are you doing here?” Jaehwan asks, eyes lingering to the back of the room as he turns his head, moving his body a bit as if to block Seongwu’s ways.

 

“I’m looking for Daniel... I know he is here” Seongwu says, his gaze is on Jaehwan’s when the other man gives him unamused looks. “I know, I am wrong but please give me chance to explain... I get it if you and Daniel hate me now”

 

It causes Jaehwan to scoff at him and he smiles a bit. “Trust me, Seongwu hyung. There is no way we can hate you, silly”

 

With that remarks, Jaehwan leans back, giving some space for Seongwu. “He’s in that room, you don’t need to knock, just push the door quietly... about time you show up, knock some logic in Daniel’s head” the other man jerks his chin up towards the studio room at the corner of the room opposite to the entrance.

 

Seongwu smiles at the other man before walking towards the said studio. His hands are sweating as he clenches both tightly; heart’s pounding so loud that he can hear every single beat of his thumping heart. Every step towards the room sends a shiver down to his spine especially when he stops right in front of the door, quietly pushing the door open.

 

He is greeting with Daniel’s back when he heads inside the studio room. Daniel is sitting on the wooden stool in front of the canvas, his focus is solemnly on the canvas that he begins to paint. Seongwu shut the door as quietly as he can, his back resting on the wall next to the door. He doesn’t utter any words as he stares the latter especially when Daniel moves his hand to dip the brush into the mug. It is clear Daniel knows what he is doing and how passionate he is in his work as the other man looks at the palette, mixing three colours with the brush that he dipped into the mug. He leans towards the canvas to stroke the brush where Seongwu only sees the shining dark colour mapping with the blue hue.

 

He watches Daniel in awe as his hand moves in a fluid motion, blending the colour together. When he put the brush down near the palette to pull out the tape that he sticks on his canvas, Seongwu sees a hint of uncoloured eyes and he has lost count the time he stands there, he watched him, taking the hint that the latter is painting a portrait of someone. It is when Daniel put down the brush again but into the mug, rummaging for handkerchief on the table among the dirty towels that Seongwu realise Daniel is talking.

 

“Jaehwan... Stop coming quietly into my studio” His voice is low. “I’m not going out”

 

“I’m not Jaehwan” Seongwu says.

 

If someone can snap their neck for turning so hard as if they have seen a ghost, then Daniel will be one of them. When he looks at Seongwu, the dark circles under his eyes catches Seongwu’s eyes. Not to mention his chapped lips that look dry and clearly shown a hint of dehydration even after he licked it. It is occurring to his mind that the other man has been staying up, rarely getting some sleep, even the roundness of his cheeks looks hollow like he has been skipping foods.

 

“Seongwu?” Daniel asks, voice slightly cracked when he rubs his eyes with his hands and laughs bitterly.

 

“This is a dream” He says. Daniel takes a deep breath and shut his eyes. After a few seconds, his eyes flutters and his gaze hardened on him.

 

“What do you want?” Daniel asks, voice flat.

 

Seongwu frowns, mouth quivering as he wants to snap at the other man but he bites his lips to retrain it. He is the one who caused this to happen between them. He is the one who takes the shine in Daniel’s eyes.

 

“I want to apologise, Daniel” He speaks, voice slightly trembles but he tries not to. “I want to apologise to you. I’ve been nothing but mean to you. I’m so selfish and I only think of myself when you are hurting too. I don’t see it. I never catch it... I was so blind—”

 

“No... No Hyung... Please don’t blame yourself like this” Daniel cut in, ducking his head as he stares at the floor instead of Seongwu.

 

“No... Listen to me first, Daniel” Seongwu pleads. “I’m so sorry for doing this to you”

 

Daniel lifts up his head to look at the other man. His lips press thin as he looks everywhere. Then, he releases his breath. Daniel opens his mouth to say something but shut it back as he furrows as if thinking some words to let it out from his thought. Then, he hums before talking to the lithe man.

 

“When I avoided you, I thought a lot about what happened before and how you behave to me... It’s not partially your fault when I’ve been keeping my feeling inside and you obviously don’t realise my feelings to you but when you asked me to be your fake boyfriend, my heart almost stops... because... that’s what I always wanted from you, to be your boyfriend but you mentioned it in the lift I was your fake boyfriend and none of it was real...” Daniel sighs, fingers raking through his hair, pushing it away from his face.

 

“It’s hard to forget you... For past days I avoided you, I was trying to move on, maybe it’s for the best but it’s hard... I don’t want to spend my time without you after I’ve seen how fit we are together, Seongwu” He continues as he chuckles, eyes going down to his hands on his laps.

 

“Then don’t stop!” Seongwu shouts as he takes a deep breath, heart thumping louder as Daniel looks at him.

 

“Then don’t stop loving me... I don’t want to lose you as I did before... It’s hurt so bad when you avoided me and we always hang out together. I talked to Sungwoon about us, I’m so stupid to realise it now... I always wanted to be with you. I want you to know how much you mean to me, I want to go out with you like other couples, holding hands, go out for a date and more... I am so damn scared you will reject me when it’s you who always waiting for me to realise that you also have feelings on me just like I am to you... I love you so much, Kang Daniel... Please forgive me” He breathes out every sentence he has been keeping in his chest, ducking his head down when Daniel looks stunned, lips slightly hang open as he blinks his eyes.

 

When Seongwu doesn’t receive any response from the other man, his brows furrow and he clenches his fist tightly as he gathers his courage to lift up his head to look at the other man. He waits for anger, for disappointment yet what he sees is none of it. Daniel has his face covered with his hands as he bends his body forward, head almost touching his laps. It takes a few seconds for Daniel to lift up his head and Seongwu almost cry when he sees the bright smile on Daniel’s face as he laughs out loud.

 

“I’m so stupid for running away” is the only word Seongwu heard before Daniel marches towards him, his hands pulling the lithe man as he gives Seongwu a bone-crushing hug that steal his breath away.

 

Seongwu’s breath stutters when he feels how tight Daniel’s hands are on him, one around his torso while another trailing up to the back of his head. He feels Daniel’s hand cradles his head, running his long fingers through Seongwu’s black hair and digging it into his scalp. He let the other man holds him as he shut his eyes and brings his hands up to wrap around Daniel’s shoulders.

 

“I miss this” Daniel mumbles as he tightens his hold “You don’t know how much I want to do this after I realised, I have a crush on you but you have a fucking boyfriend and I don’t even have the chance to confess” He hisses and Seongwu let out a shuddering laugh.

 

“So, you are jealous to which boyfriend? I have three ex-boyfriends, Niel ah” Seongwu giggles and he feels the light tug on his hair by the other man.

 

“Three? I only know two from sophomore and the latest… Is the first one an asshole too?” He asks, eyes squinting at Seongwu as he pulls them away.

 

“What? My ex-boyfriends are not asshole! We have separated in good terms, Daniel!” Seongwu gasps. When the other man looks at him, deadpan to his answers, Seongwu smiles as he shrugs. “Fine. I did cry and cursed them for leaving me but does it matter now? I have someone that loves me now”

 

“Oh yeah? Who?” Daniel grins and Seongwu immediately pouts at him.

 

He releases Seongwu, hand trailing up to scratch the back of his neck. Seongwu smiles, glancing up to look at Daniel. Both don’t utter any words as Daniel turns around to remove his apron while Seongwu fidgeting the hems of his shirt, looking at Daniel. When the other man turns to face him, Seongwu’s lips curve into a big smile because Daniel has the typical bunny smile that looks dorky on him but it’s adorable. Seongwu love and miss it so much.

 

“So, are we good?” Seongwu whispers the words out of his lips, biting his lower lip unconsciously.

 

The blond-haired man smiles sheepishly, face flushing when he steps into Seongwu’s space, nose almost touching. “Yeah... Your words stung but I can’t stay mad at you forever” He murmurs, his gaze never leaves Seongwu’s as they stare at each other.

 

It is when Seongwu feels everything is too much for him to accept, he averting his gaze away, ducking his head down when he starts to flush. But his face is being lifted up again when the other man tucks his hand under Seongwu’s chin. Seongwu tries not to whimper especially when he sees the intense gaze on his entire face, his eyes, his nose, his pink cheeks and lastly on his lips.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Daniel breathes, fanning over Seongwu’s cheek that makes Seongwu shudders and immediately closes his eyes.

 

It takes another minute for Seongwu to take a deep breath, licking his lips before slightly nods with Daniel’s strong grip holding his chin up to look at him. He doesn’t dare to open his eyes even when he hears the light chuckles from Daniel, then he feels it, the chapped yet soft lips pressing onto his lips.

 

It starts with only lips pressing each other, so gentle but harder as they seek for more. Their hands move to touch each other as Seongwu’s move first, trailing his hands around Daniel’s broad shoulders. Then everything goes spiralling. The previous innocent kiss turns deeper and intense as Daniel presses harder, swallowing Seongwu’s moans as Seongwu presses himself against him wantonly. Daniel doesn’t hesitate to snake his hands around the slender waist, smiling between their kisses when he feels Seongwu sag towards him, letting him take control.

 

He wastes no time opening his lips, poking his tongue out, seeking permission that Seongwu immediately comply as he opens his thin lips, letting Daniel take him completely. His hands around Daniel tighten as Daniel angles his head and he can feel how the young man trails his hands down across Seongwu’s body, gripping his waist tightly before leaning down to his hips.

 

Seongwu doesn’t remember anything except for Daniel’s lips, Daniel’s scent, his everything, pulling him deeper, seeking him more as if he is his air to breathe. When both pull back to gasp for air, Daniel’s forehead is pressed against his. Both are breathing heavily as Daniel whispers Seongwu’s name. Seongwu does the same, pressing his body into him, mouth hanging as he takes a deep breath, leaning as he hungers for more contacts.

 

Seongwu yelps when he feels the strong hands gripping his thighs, easily lifting him off his feet and he instinctively wrapping his legs around Daniel’s waist. His gaze is on the other man, looking down as Daniel holds him securely. The other man is smiling, lips swollen from their kisses, and his sweaty hair plastering onto his forehead is an odd position. He doesn’t care to brush it off as his attention is only on Seongwu. Seongwu giggles as he trails his hands over Daniel’s face, holding his cheeks, then moving up to push away those sweaty bangs from Daniel’s forehead before meeting his gaze.

 

“Hi” Seongwu whispers, biting his lips when Daniel grins at him.

 

Then Seongwu leans closer, his lips found Daniel’s, leaving a chaste kiss as he wraps his hands around Daniel’s neck. Somehow Daniel’s lips feel familiar and he has lost count how many times they pull away, only to chase after again, hunger for more. Amazingly, Seongwu never feels how fit he is in someone arms before, how their lips complete each other and how he feels butterflies over his stomach whenever Daniel bite his lips, pulling it, sucking it and it’s intoxicated.

 

The loud slamming on the door jerking both out of their world, almost immediately Seongwu and Daniel pull back from their heated make out and Daniel almost drops him if not for the wall pressing behind Seongwu’s back keeping him there in Daniel’s arms. Their head turns to look at Jaehwan at the door. Daniel’s friend has his arms crossed over his chest, deadpan over both of them.

 

“Oh great” He throws his hands up in the air before walking away from there, the door has been left open purposely when they hear him shouting. “Oh, Jaehwan! Seongwu doesn’t like me anymore, what should I do! I will lose him forever! He is so beautiful, I don’t want to let him go! Stab me with this brush now! I don’t want to see Seongwu with a new boyfriend anymore!”

 

Seongwu snickers, eyes shutting as he laughs.

 

“W... What the hell?” Seongwu murmurs, hands clasping around his mouth to muffled his laughter.

 

“I’m so going to kill you, Kim Jaehwan!” Daniel shouts at his friend, knowing his friend hears him clearly with the door left open.

 

“Oh yeah? LIKE I CARE WHEN YOU ARE BUSY MAKING OUT WITH HIM!” Jaehwan yells and he laughs out loud.

 

“Shush” Seongwu snickers, hands covering Daniel’s mouth as the other man about to snap at his friend. “You really prove my point about you snapping at people who taunting you” He giggles.

 

Daniel mumbles, words muffled as Seongwu’s hands still on his lips. When the lithe man lowered his hands, squeezing each side of Daniel’s shoulders, he grins as Daniel pouts.

 

“I can drop you right now, you know” Daniel warns, he lifts Seongwu slightly, adjusting his hold.

 

“You wouldn’t” Seongwu whispers.

 

“Are you sure?” He asks eyes glints with excitement.

 

“I know you love me enough to not dropping me randomly” Seongwu flirts as he glances at Daniel’s lips, hands moving to hold Daniel’s cheeks.

 

“Yeah, I love you so much and you stuck with me now, Seongwu”

 

Seongwu’s eyes travel up and down Daniel’s feature, taking in everything he sees, admiring the other man as he giggles.

 

“I love you too, Nielie”

 

SNAP!

 

A flash sound coming from the door makes they stun and Jaehwan went as fast as he snaps the picture.

 

“Jaehwan!!!!!”

 

 

 

 

 

-Extra-

 

 

Daniel was a freshman student when he saw Seongwu for the first time. He remembered those sparkling eyes and beautiful moles on his cheek. The lithe man was walking in front of the freshmen with his friends, holding the camera as he snapped pictures of them running. He was smiling at them as they rushed to the auditorium. It was a gentle smile yet it sends shock all over his body and Daniel can hardly move upon seeing it.

 

Let just say, his first day as a freshman was the best thing happened in his life even though he got scolded by the seniors in his department for being extra late.

 

~*~

 

He wondered if he was considered as a stalker for noticing Seongwu whenever they were in the same room. It didn’t feel like one or so he thoughts when Jaehwan always looking at him, mortified when Daniel started to observe Seongwu for hours again.

 

~*~

 

He was in sophomore when the news about Seongwu going out with a senior travelled throughout the rest of the campus. It killed him and he had to suffer from looking at that idiot (Yes, he will call Seongwu’s boyfriend idiot now) always put the smile onto Seongwu’s face whenever he helped him with his camera.

 

Daniel sulked. He spent his times in the studio room more and more, with Jaehwan next to him, laughing at his face for being cowards.

 

~*~

 

When he reached Junior year, looking for an apartment to rent, he didn’t expect to meet Seongwu again. The other man was currently in his Senior year, so busy with his life that Daniel barely saw him like he used to.

 

Daniel didn’t move from his spot as he blinked at Seongwu, mouth hung open as he stared at Seongwu, adjusting the bag straps to his preference. It was when Seongwu lifted up his head, his gaze meeting him that Daniel remembered to walk but he staggered with his feet.

 

Seongwu smiled innocently at him, hands holding his straps and he walked away from the door, leaving a stunned Daniel alone at the hallway.

 

Keyword; Daniel immediately agreed to rent here.

 

~*~

 

Oh, what’s the fun living next to your crush?

 

It is to see how dorky your crush is.

 

~*~

 

He stayed an hour in the restroom, cursing to himself as he forgot to hold back. Kissing Seongwu was what he wanted to do for a long time ago. To kiss those lips, to feel how the other will react if he kissed him; to feel his universe.

 

It was perfect. Daniel loves it so much that his chest hurt for stealing the kiss.

 

~*~

 

If someone told him that his crush actually noticed about his surroundings, he wouldn’t believe it but he did.

 

“Well is that why you adopt cats and let they stay with your Eomma?” Seongwu asked.

 

It left Daniel speechless when Seongwu said that. His eyes widened and he pouted at first before smiling at him. It didn’t stop him from watching Seongwu as if he found the most beautiful person ever to stare in his life. Well, he did.

 

“Yeah, it’s true... I can’t believe you know about that” Daniel said, lips still curving into a big smile.

 

“Well” Seongwu giggled. “I keep track with photo frame hanging on your wall... about four cats right, Niel ah? You are not an easy man to put random pictures in your house unless they have sentimental values on you~”

 

Daniel grinned, ducking his head a little, hiding his flushing face. He loves it.

 

“That is 100% true” He answered, lips still curving into a big smile.

 

“Let’s eat, Seongwu”

 

~*~

 

Nothing hurt like hell being pushed away from his crush.

 

His chest hollowed like there’s a missing heart that he needed to find back, put it back inside his chest but he can’t find it. His face must look hideous from the way Seongwu looked him with his teary eyes and it made Daniel turns away, afraid he will comfort the other man just like he did when Seongwu cried the night before.

 

He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay. He wanted to ask Seongwu why. In the end, he didn’t do any of it except to go into his house, locking him inside, sleeping on the floor of his living room as he prays for someone to erase his feelings.

 

~*~

 

In the end, what he’s good at was avoiding the other man.

 

No, Daniel is not coward.

 

His feelings towards Seongwu was there in his hollow chest, it was faint and weaker than before. He barely slept and ate. He was glad to have Jaehwan there with him to force him to do both.

 

It was day eight when Jaehwan bursting into his room with his brows pinched and he tapped his foot on the floor. Daniel was having none of it. He ignored his friend as he stares at the empty canvas, his mind’s on Seongwu.

 

“You need to meet him” Jaehwan said, voice stern as he crossed his hands over his chest.

 

“No” Daniel replied, not bothering to explain further.

 

“What do you mean no? That guy looks like he’s about to cry the moment I told him you don’t want to meet him! I know what he did is wrong and his words are mean but you can’t sit here like this!” Jaehwan snapped.

 

Daniel hung his head down and clasped his hands together, mouth shutting when he heard about Seongwu. A few minutes passed, Jaehwan sighed and he turned away from Daniel.

 

“Whatever” Jaehwan sighed again as he shut the door.

 

.

 

Later that night when Daniel lifted up his pencil to start sketching the image inside his mind, he heard a crack from the door. He turned to see Jaehwan holding a plastic of fast food on his right hand and another plastic of a dozen soju bottles on another hand.

 

None said anything when they settled down to eat on the floor, their focus was on the food. Daniel continued to ignore the glances from his friend as he ate his food. When food is gone, soju was his next focus.

 

“I’m sorry” Jaehwan told him. His hands on the bottle that he opened, gripping it tightly. “I shouldn’t snap... I’m just worried okay? You are hiding here and he has been searching for you like crazy... I know what he said is mean but – how do you survive his doe-eyed anyway?”

 

Daniel wanted to stay broody, maybe it was for the best but he didn’t, he laughed at his friend instead. Maybe he was too sad and got drunk just by only three bottles of soju.

 

How embarrassing.

 

“Oh, you are laughing now?” Jaehwan grinned, reaching out for Daniel to pat his shoulder.

 

“No... It just” Daniel paused, his lips slowly forming a light smile. “I’d never survived his doe-eyed. I just melt and give him everything”

 

Jaehwan scoffed. “Oh my god you are still whipped for him”

 

“Arghhhhh stop! I’m sulking at him... Why... Why Seongwu exists in my life” Daniel groaned, hands coming up to cover his face.

 

“So, you don’t want him? You are giving up?” Jaehwan asked.

 

Daniel pursed his lips, his gaze landed on the soju. “I... I don’t know”

 

He clearly doesn’t know if loving Seongwu or giving up hurt him the most.

 

~*~

 

“Okay gay! You better get out from that room or I WILL DRAG YOUR ASS OUT FROM THAT ROOM, KANG DANIEL”

 

Daniel groaned in his sleep. It was another day of him, hearing Jaehwan shout at him, urging him to go out and feed his empty stomach. He ignored his friend as he sunk deeper into the sofa and rolled over to hide his face when Jaehwan stormed into the room, flicking the light on.

 

“Go away, devil” Daniel mumbled, eyes keeping shut.

 

“No, I don’t want. It has been 10 days and you look like homeless people now – Shut up I don’t ask you to disagree – I know you want to see him, I can see it with my own eyes, you force yourself to stay here. Stop moping when both of you don’t even confront each other” Jaehwan stomped his foot on Daniel’s butt, forcing him to wake up.

 

“Shut up! Are you even my friend? Why are you doing this to me!” Daniel shouted, sitting up on the sofa, glaring at the other man.

 

“I am your friend, idiot! I had had enough already! You look like someone get thrown daggers on your chest with no one to listen to your death will when I am right here, dealing with your problems and Seongwu look like a kicked puppy today too – wait I secretly take pictures of him – no don’t make a face, I’m not a stalker like you but here” Jaehwan fished out his phone from his pocket, swiping the lock screen, opening the album.

 

“Look” He threw his phone at Daniel who immediately grabbed it out of reflex.

 

When Daniel turned the phone to look, he let out a long sigh, gripping the phone tightly. Seongwu looked small like he’s losing weight. It was the same face he loves to watch, to stare, but smaller and thinner. He missed him. He missed every single of this person in the phone right now. He missed his bright smile, his shining eyes, his moles on his cheek, his face, his everything.

 

“Jaehwan... I miss him so much” Daniel whispered, eyes shutting as he gripped the phone tightly. “Fuck I need to see him again but I’m scared... What if he doesn’t want to see me anymore? What should I do?” He asked.

 

Jaehwan stayed in his spot, biting his lips before sighing. “I’m sure he wants to see you”

 

“He is? Are you sure? I mean Seongwu… He is so beautiful and everyone likes him... What if he found someone better than me? I don’t want to see Seongwu with a new boyfriend anymore” He groaned.

 

“Then stop hiding, Daniel”

 

~*~

 

 

“If you said you miss him one more time but you don’t do anything, I will freaking throw you out from this room and feed you to a demon”

 

 

 

 

 

\- K.J.H for Kim Jaehwan because he is a sweetheart :) -

 

It was early in the morning when Jaehwan realised the light of the mini-studio room in their private room were still open and the door was ajar than normal. He put his backpack on the floor near to his place, adjusting the cloth covering his canvas.

 

“Daniel?” Jaehwan said as he got inside the room.

 

At the corner of the room, he saw the other man, sleeping on the floor.

 

“Oh, he’s dead” Jaehwan shrugged, turning away from the room when his gaze landed on the canvas with a light sketch on it. His gaze was on Daniel for a while as the other man didn’t move, death to the world. So, he pried inside, closer to the canvas, observing the sketching of a portrait.

 

“I can’t believe he draws Seongwu for his project” He chuckled as he stares at his friend who groaned in his sleep, hugging his body.

 

“Stupid Kang Daniel”

 

 

 

 

~Now~

 

 

Daniel is loafing with his hands in his pockets when he feels a pair of slender hands wrapping around his waist from the back that makes him chuckles.

 

“Let me guess... Is this my fave human being ever?” Daniel asks, his lips stretch into a big smile when the other man giggles.

 

“Wrong... This is your boyfriend, dummy” Seongwu releases him, his eyes sparkling. He looks up to Daniel when Daniel turns to face him.

 

“What with that face?” Seongwu asks as he lifts up his hands, squishing those cheeks when Daniel jerk his tongue out.

 

“Nu-noth-ing” He giggles as Seongwu leans closer to rub their nose together. Daniel lifts up his hands, reaching for Seongwu’s.

 

“Just remember past, no biggie” Daniel mumbles. His gaze travels down to their hands as he covers Seongwu’s hands, caressing the back of the hands. Both don’t say anything as Daniel shifts his attention on Seongwu’s face, staring at the lithe man as he giggles.

 

“Finish your exhibition already?” Daniel asks as he releases Seongwu’s hands. He starts to walk forward without waiting for any answers, knowing the other man will immediately walk next to him.

 

Seongwu excitedly hoping while walking as his lips curve into a big smile. Suddenly he stops, pulling his bag to his side as he rummages something inside his bag. Daniel who hears the tapping of shoes behind him stops and turns his body around as he waits, smiling softly when his lover looks up towards him, slyly before pulling his camera.

 

“Taadaa!” He grins, opening his camera as he goes through the pictures, he lifts his hand up to stop his boyfriend from coming at him. It takes a few minutes of Daniel tapping his shoes same pace as Seongwu’s, humming coming out from his mouth before Seongwu turns the camera towards him to show the screen.

 

It’s a picture of him and Seongwu taken by Jaehwan. Seongwu has his legs securely wrapping around Daniel’s waist and his hands encircling Daniel’s neck as they stare at each other. Daniel leans closer as he takes the camera in his hand, zooming at his face.

 

“I... I submit this picture for the exhibition along with other pictures” Seongwu murmurs, cheeks starting to pink as he looks at Daniel.

 

Daniel purses his lips before looking back at the picture. Daniel’s eyes are on his face, staring at his lips in the camera as it stretched like he wants to smile even bigger than he can. His eyes are shining with unshed tear as he stares Seongwu like he is seeing an angel. He remembers it is the day they met again after he avoided Seongwu for 12 days, a past that he never wishes to face again, a past where he realises both of them are just a pair of stupid men who are lacking communication skills.

 

“It’s beautiful” Daniel says, smiling as he hands the camera back to Seongwu. He looks at Seongwu when he reaches out to hold the lithe man’s hand. “Let’s go home, dear”

 

“Yeah” Seongwu smiles as they walk side by side, their grip tightens.

 

“Hey, do you remember about the portrait you drew before? It was my portrait, right?” Seongwu asks. Daniel scoffs as he releases their hands and starts to walk faster than before.

 

“Awwww come on, I still remember that portrait, it’s so pretty and you are good with hands” Seongwu laughs, trotting after.

 

“My hands are good with other things too, sunshine” Daniel grins, showing his hands to the lithe man before running away from there.

 

Seongwu stands there for a while, stun with the word. As if remembering something, Seongwu blushed before ducking his head and covering his face with his hands.

 

“Kang Daniieelllll!!!!” Seongwu screams and he hears the loud laughter for the other man. Seongwu waste no time to run, chasing after his lover. Daniel is still laughing even after Seongwu manages to chase him and tries to tackle Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah you have reach the end! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoy it! TATA!


End file.
